Portability and convenience along with storage have long been the desires of artists, musicians, and other users regarding stands and organizational cabinets and easels. Typical music stands currently being manufactured are designed for use in groups in an orchestra, band or on stage, either during performances or in practice. As such, most of these music stands have a single leg, are lightweight, collapsible and as unobtrusive as possible. Stands of this type, however, typically lack rigidity. As a result, they are typically unstable and often do not provide adequate support for sheets or books of music, especially when the music is thin, or is bulky in size. They are also not suitable for supporting heavy items such as music books. And, typical music stands also do not allow for the storage of music books, instrument and music accessories or sheet music. The primary function of this invention is to improve the standard music stand by adding weight and stability to a music stand, and also, combining that music stand function with a storage cabinet function so that a single location can serve as a practice area and also as a storage area for ease of access of everything a musician needs while playing, and providing a location to store everything when done.
Therefore, a combination music stand with a hinged, and severely angled music rest for upright display that allows functionality of a clear upright view for easy reading music at eye level would be useful. It would also be useful for a combination music stand that can also be used for organizing the musician by storing various accessories for music, arts, etc. This type of stand would be sturdier, larger and more stable than typical stands and organizational cabinets. It would have full sides from the top of the music rest to the floor, creating a free standing cabinet with wheels, interior shelves, a utility drawer and a drawer for hanging file folders of music sheets and books. This free standing floor cabinet would have the effect of keeping everything organized and readily accessible, would reduce clutter in the practice area, and would provide a location to keep a variety of accessories and music in one place, that place being the same location where the musician practices his or her music.
The cabinet organizer, a home base for the practice area of the musician, artist or craftsman, remains portable similar to a typical music stand or easel because of its rear wheels, allowing the stand to be positioned on the floor and then easily transported to another location, via tilting the stand and rolling the stand on its wheels. In this way the musician can play his music, find everything he needs while doing so, finish playing, and put everything away in a logical, easy manner, then wheel the stand out of the way. Additionally, the disclosed invention cannot be used as a desk since the music rest is not hinged beyond opening up to access the interior.
Furthermore, the music rest angle needs to be severe, with a strong, wide, bottom rail to hold music books upright for a clear view at eye level for the seated musician, and at an upright angle necessary for the sight line to have no perspective distortion, said angle being typical of standard metal music stands known in the art. The design would create enough room to store accessories, supplies, and instrument maintenance items, and/or books, music items and other equipment, while allowing steady, secure portable placement of the unit on floor surfaces.